


Favorite

by cowboykylux



Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [2]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Come Marking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: It’s one of his favorite parts of fucking you, he’s decided.





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> This short vignette was inspired by an anonymous person who sent in this prompt: Pale being obsessed with the sight of his cum sliding out of your pussy, knowing that he’s thoroughly marked you in the most intimate way

It’s one of his favorite parts of fucking you, he’s decided. 

When you’ve both stilled against one another – panting, sweating, so hot and sticky all over and covered in bruises that he don’t ever want you to cover – his chest heaves as he pulls out. 

“Don’t fuckin’ move.” He tells you, and you just huff out a little laugh, as if you could even if you wanted to. He knocks you out when he fucks you like this, makes you glad you ain’t got any plans for the next day.

You’re so wet, from your come, from his come, from the sweat and spit and everything, that it makes the most obscene squelch as he pulls out, and he loves to push you up the bed just enough that he can crowd you, settle in between those fuckin’ legs of yours and watch the overflow ooze out of you. 

“Look at you, you did real good sweetheart.” He’ll say, as he kisses the soft spot on your inner thigh, the spot that’s got all the scratches and bite marks and bruises from his rough fingertips.

He fucks you so hard and brutal that sometimes he forgets he does it at all, mind almost blacking out from the pleasure alone that your tight cunt gives him. So to watch the product of that slip and slide onto your thighs, onto the sheets, onto his fingers, is a sharp reminder that he did that to you. 

He don’t like to waste nothin’, and he’ll push it back into you. Scoops it up and stuffs you full with it. You automatically go to close your legs when he does, it’s too much, you’re too sensitive, but he just pushes them back down against the mattress, kisses your skin. 

“Just a little more, you’re doin’ so good you whore. Gotta keep all this safe for me.” He’ll say, slowly fingering you until you’re crying for him. 

And you do. 

And out of everything – the way you call his name, the way you scratch up his back, the way you clench around him and cry – watching you want to keep his come in you like it’s somethin’ precious, is his favorite. 


End file.
